


【高银高】2%偏差

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	【高银高】2%偏差

1

“按照剧情的发展，这时候应该你们中有一个人打开结果，意外的发现自己的测试结果是sub，在一系列的震惊和反抗之后觉醒了新的属性——”桂一边说着，一边打开测试结果，就看到两张纸已经冷冰冰的怼到了他面前。

坂田银时，dom，倾向值96%。

高杉晋助，dom，倾向值94%。

桂低头，看了看自己的单子。

桂小太郎，dom，倾向值95%。

“嗯……”他沉思片刻，露出个阳光的微笑，“不是很好嘛，我们三个人正好是个数列——”

“好个屁啊。”银时冷漠的抬手扇过去，“槽点太多无从吐起好吗。为什么按照剧情我和高杉要有一个是sub啊。”

“数列个鬼。”高杉冷漠的收起手，皱了皱眉，“而且为什么我的倾向值比假发要低？”

桂抱着头抬起来，偏头：“所以都说了叫你测试前不要通宵打游戏了高杉君。”

“不可能和那个有关系吧。”银时吐槽，然后嘲讽的扭头，“高杉君，比我低了整整2%哦。来，学声狗叫听听。”

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠，“你这种对待sub的态度，等着单身吧。”

他们三个高杉靠着墙，银时懒洋洋的单腿踩着桌子，站在教室里的一个墙角聊天，自成天地的散发出一种压迫人的气场。

“哈哈哈哈哈你们几个干什么呢？是不是银时和高杉中间有一个发现自己是sub，现在正在愤怒和怀疑人生当中——”只有辰马毫无所觉，笑着凑过来。

“所以说为什么啊。”银时懒洋洋，“不可能有那种事情的。”

高杉扭头看了眼辰马，偏偏头：“你呢？”

辰马大笑：“啊哈哈哈哈我自己还不知道呢，原来我是dom倾向值还这么高，97%——”

银时拍案而起：“不可能你这家伙为什么比我还高！”

“安了安了金时。”辰马摆手，“只是个测试结果而已，又不是那里的大小，不要激动啊哈哈哈——”

“不，那里的大小也没有什么好激动的吧。”桂沉思，“不过我有个猜想……”

银时动作一顿，也陷入了沉思：“我也有个猜想……”

“哈哈哈哈哈那什么吧？不可能不可能——”辰马大笑，“这种事情怎么可能和身高有——”

高杉抬起手，干脆利落的把辰马的头按进了墙里。

“辰马！！！”银时和桂声情并茂的演戏。

高杉冷漠，抬手收拾东西，向着教室门口走去。

走到门口，他终于不耐烦的扭头：“银时，还不来。“

“知道了知道了。“银时抓起书包，跑了两步，跟了上去。

2

“你适合的性格写的是什么？“几个人坐在拉面店里，好奇的探头去看高杉的测试单。

高杉不胜其烦的拿出来扫了一眼：“性格活泼直率一点，容易对我产生好感和崇拜的心理。“

“诶——“银时拖长了音，歪头，“崇拜啊——真好啊高杉君你原来喜欢被人崇拜吗——疼疼疼疼！”

银时抬起手和高杉戳过来的筷子互搏了几下，然后又探头去好奇的看桂的。

“整体性情比较坚定温和，有敏锐的感知度和包容力——”

“简单来说，就是人妻。”桂嘴里嚼着豆芽回答。

“……哪里简单说了。”银时嘴角抽抽。

“倾向值在90%以上的配型就不太准了。”桂继续吃着面，一边说，“基本上什么类型的都可以吸引，主要还是看个人喜好。你的还不是什么傲娇之类的？”

“所以说这是哪门子的缩写方法。”银时扭回头开始吃面，懒洋洋的说，“我们以后就拿这种不靠谱的东西配型？”

“都说了，超过90%配型就不准了。”桂吸着面，“谁知道呢。高杉，把辣椒给我下。”

高杉头也不抬的把罐子推了过来。

“今天高杉君很沉默啊，不就是94%吗。”银时抬手用力的去拍高杉的肩头，“放心吧，往好了想，这肯定是因为身高——”

高杉抬手把银时的脸扣进了面碗里。

3

银时抓狂的站起身去洗脸，桂把辣椒推回给高杉，看了他一眼：“你不会真的介意？”

“怎么可能。”高杉嘴角抽抽，“我又不是银时那个蠢货。”

“不，那个什么吧，毕竟落人口实。”桂说，“比你高2%什么的。”

高杉冷笑：“他想当我的dom？”

桂想了想，准确的形容，“呃……虽然他不能说肯定能当你的dom，但是他也不是不想或者肯定不能当你的dom？”

“别多管闲事。”高杉冷漠。

“如果不想让我多管闲事，”桂面无表情，“就不要让我陪着你们一起研究关于如果dom对于dom实施掌控是否能够得到更大的满足感这种课题。”

“那是银时拉你搞的。”高杉反驳，“而且最后你还把他揍了。”

“天性这个东西很可怕。”桂叹了口气，喝了口汤，“两个dom同时散发气场真的会很不和，意识到的时候已经打起来了，啊，当然不是说你们两个有什么问题。我后来也在思考会不会特定的情境有帮助，比如说在自己的sub前面被另一个dom侮辱会不会反而触底反弹带来满足感——”

“不可能因此带来满足感吧。”高杉毫不留情的打断了桂，“醒醒，那只是单纯的NTR爱好而已。”

“哦。”桂没有沮丧，沉稳回答，“我觉得也是。”

银时从洗手间里湿漉漉的走出来，坐回座位上，飞快地开始喝最后剩下的汤。

“不过你们真的不打算问问辰马？我看陆奥不像是sub的样子。”桂说。

“你觉得问他有用吗。”银时抬头，然后才开始装傻，“而且问他什么？怎么给自己强行降智吗？”

“陆奥是dom倾向，但是数值不高。”高杉回答，“辰马97%，比差很大。”

“诶——你知道啊。”银时看了高杉一眼，漫不经心的说，“那个性格活泼直率很崇拜你的学妹？”

高杉看了银时一眼：“如果我是你就会赶紧闭嘴。”

“好吧，94%的高杉君。”银时欠兮兮的回答。

高杉头顶冒出一个青筋。

三个人站起来结账。

“之后去哪里？”银时懒洋洋的说，“我家？游戏？”

“成。”高杉回答。

4

“松阳上周送我的。这个据说用测试数据就可以建档了。”银时从柜子里拿出来个盒子，看了看上面的说明，“为了适当散发dom和sub的掌控欲和被掌控欲，促进心理健康和社会和平……等等，银桑看起来有那么心理不健康不和平吗？？”

高杉嗤笑一声。

“他应该早就看出来你数值高了吧？”桂说。

“切。”银时把光盘放进游戏机里，一边说，“不过之前松阳总不告诉我他的数值说多少，说怕影响，现在总可以了，我们打个赌？”

“我出1000元，赌100% dom。”桂说。

“100% dom。”高杉淡淡，“跟1000。”

“……喂，这样完全没法打赌好吗。”银时嘴角抽了抽，“松阳看起来那么和蔼可亲温文尔雅，你们两个就没有人想赌个sub吗？”

“松阳对你最亲切了。”高杉嘲讽，“要不然你来？”

“难道没有人觉得比如说松阳是sub，胧其实是dom，这样的反转其实非常带感吗？不觉得胧其实也是阴沉的有其道理的吗？”银时诚恳推销，“真的不考虑一下吗？”

“……不然你来？”桂想了想，对银时重复了一遍灵魂的问题。

“切。”银时重新变回面无表情，坐回原位，“那就算了。”

三个人看着游戏屏幕打开，注视了片刻，发现上面只有单人模式，或者ds混合模式。

桂正襟危坐的拿着手柄：“居然还有3P和4P的ds混合模式，这也……太哔——了！”

“哔——的是你的脑子吧。”银时面无表情，“难道你每次看到任何游戏的3P和4P模式都要这么感叹一番吗？”

桂猛地扭头，满脸震惊：“难道不是吗？”

“当然不是了！”银时抓狂，“喂！高杉！别随便把我的手柄设成sub使用！”

银时扑过去，两个人翻打成了一团，片刻才安静下来，发现桂已经开始津津有味的玩单人模式了。

银时：……

高杉：……

“……我去喝个水。”银时懒洋洋的站起身，走出了房间。

5

银时倒了片刻水，听到后面有声音，高杉也走了过来。

他端着水杯，扭头，挑眉笑了笑：“你今天的确有点沉默？怎么，银桑这么高的dom倾向值，让你失望了？”

“怎么可能。”高杉反嘲，“有期待的是你吧？”

“唉，也不是没有。”银时喝了口水，然后放下杯子，“意外发现自己是sub然后和本性抗争最后还是觉醒了的高杉君什么的，不过——”

他看了眼高杉。

“你还是这样顺眼。”

高杉不置可否，掂了掂手里的可乐，拧开瓶子，随口问：“你之前的那个研究呢？”

“什么研究？”银时眨眨眼睛。

高杉实在不想说那个沙雕课题，不过还是说：“关于如果dom对于dom实施掌控是否能够得到更大的满足感——”

银时扑哧笑了出来。

高杉冷漠地抬脚踹过去。

银时躲开，摆摆手：“想了想还是不挨个和你们打架了。”

“你让假发做什么实验了？”高杉嘲笑，“让他对着你学狗叫？”

“假发的脱线你又不是不知道……”银时嘴角抽了抽，“估计什么违和感没有的就能照做吧。我就是和他对视了一会，你知道，散发气场的那种。”

高杉挑挑眉：“假发脾气应该还好。”

“真的，试试？”银时笑起来，带着点随意，靠在厨房的台子上，“我们两个都完全散发出气场，看能坚持对视几秒？”

高杉看了他片刻，然后耸耸肩，放下手里的可乐，靠在冰箱上，和银时的目光对视在一起。

双方都能够感觉到压迫感一下子漫散，带着压力推了过来。

高杉手指背在身后，手指虚虚握了一下冰箱的把手，按压下心中本能的暴躁、挑衅、和掌控欲，和银时对视。

“掌控一个dom的确能够让dom得到满足，只不过另外一方不太好受而已。”银时看着高杉，慢悠悠的说，“说起来，你知道胧的数据其实是多少吗？我偷看到过。”

高杉挑眉。

“92%，dom。”银时说，“但是他对于松阳有绝对的信任和臣服。而你和我——”

他抬起手，猛然出拳，被肌肉紧绷的高杉瞬间接住，顺着他的动作向后一带，两个人的姿势一个交换，高杉把银时砸在冰箱上，银时又把高杉逼退回到台子旁边，两个人片刻的对峙。

“——恐怕是做不到的。”

“想来如此。”高杉挑眉。

“所以我在想，我们是不是的确感觉错了，又何必在伴侣这个问题上选择彼此。”银时垂眸，然后笑着抬起眼，“你觉得呢？”

“不说那2%的差距了？”高杉反问。

“你觉得呢？”银时耸肩。

“明明就在在意。”高杉嘲讽，“怕我因为这种事情疏远你，又怕我不疏远你违心的进入sub的角色——银时，别做梦了，你还真的以为自己能够和我相对占上风？”

银时被高杉一噎，嘴角抽了抽：“……高杉君，你有时候真的很欠调教。”

“彼此彼此。”高杉回敬，“我看你的胆子也不小。”

银时靠在那里，似笑非笑的看着高杉。

且不说他的属性，这样的他的确是散漫而不羁、灿烂而迷人的。

“胆子不小怎么行？”银时抬了抬下巴，“来，和告白的时候一样，可爱的说句喜欢我？”

高杉不耐烦的挑了挑眉，倾身，捏着银时的下巴，吻了上去。

银时抓住他的手腕，两个人片刻的僵持，然后银时顺势前倾，把高杉向着台子上压过去。高杉抬腿止住了他的动作，两个人嘴唇分开，两下见招拆招，重新回到了最开始的位置。

“你们两个，”桂从房间里面走出来，看到面前的场景，愣了愣，“好了，别在这里谈判了，积累了压力就都过来玩游戏吧。还挺好玩的，我们可以轮流来。”

“——谁跟他谈判。”高杉哂笑，拎起可乐瓶子往屋子里走了。

桂狐疑的看着银时，扭回头：“银时，总拿2%说事可是很小气的男人哦。”

“我要真这么做了还能这么和平？”银时反问。

“又不是身高的事情，高杉不至于那么大的火气……”桂看着银时抬头灌水，仿佛很渴的样子，忍不住多说了一句，“ds只是个属性，和伴侣联系起来也是最近几十年的事情了。”

银时似笑非笑的抬眼看了他一眼：“我知道。”

桂无奈的看着他走回房间里。

高杉正拿着手柄选择角色，银时从后面靠过去进行极不靠谱的技术支援，被高杉冷漠的踹到了一边。两个人一边看着屏幕一边互相毒舌，高杉一个不小心踩进陷阱里死了，银时在旁边笑得幸灾乐祸，最后高杉忍无可忍的扔下手柄过去揍人，桂只好又无奈的玩了起来。

银时抬手握住高杉的拳头，两个人离得很近的僵持，银时突然笑起来，做了个口型。

——喜欢你。

高杉一愣，下意识地偏头扫了眼桂，同时抬手揍了下去。

银时愤怒捂着眼睛坐起来：“你还真打啊！”

“你以为是跳舞吗？还是要先来个提醒，握握手，再敬个礼？”高杉反讽。

桂：……

今天大家的火气也是一如既往的大呢。

虽然吵架是一贯的小学生，就那么几个模式。

他沉稳的越过下一个陷阱。

银时靠在后面的床上，抬着头，让高杉倾身按着自己放肆而无声的接吻。

过了片刻，他终于忍耐不住，一个翻身把高杉压在身下，高杉想要还手，银时发了百分之百的力气死死压住他，低头在他的耳边吸了口气，感到高杉熟悉的气味包裹过来，声音极低的：

“就五秒。”

桂刚感到身后安静了片刻，然后又哐哐的响了起来，忍无可忍的扭头：

“你们两个就不能安静一点吗？”

银时收回手里要往外扔的枕头，高杉也收回了防御架势，两个人略微有点尴尬地从床上跳了下来。

桂：……

两个dom，一个倾向值96%，一个倾向值94%，简而言之都是控制狂中的控制狂，在打架，拿枕头。

枕头。

妈的。

他实在呼吸不下这种智障的空气了，站起身，决定出去缓缓。

高杉和银时对视片刻，还是忍不住都笑了起来。

“我真的……”银时忍着笑拿起手柄，“哈哈哈哈哈哈你看到假发刚才的表情了吗？”

“时不时也该让他有点这种体验。”高杉毒舌。

银时从柜子上重新翻出来多人对战的普通游戏，放进游戏机里，把手柄扔给了高杉。

“来场真正的决斗？”

高杉嗤笑，不过也没说什么，接过手柄，挨着银时坐下了。


End file.
